vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lich
Name: Alexander Vries Age: N/A Status: Active Race: Undead; Class 8 (Lich) Affiliations: The Damned, The Black Covenant (Former) Occupation: Keeper of Tomes, (Former) Lord of the Gallows, Leader of The Black Covenant Aliases: The Lich, The Dark Master Item of Living: Ring The Lich is an incredibly powerful undead necromancer, and was the former Lord of the Gallows Swamp. While this twisted soul's identity was a great mystery upon its debut, it has been revealed that The Lich is none other than Alexander Vries. It is the part of his soul that was cursed to the Mad World upon becoming the Elemental of Ice, and was the first, and only soul to free itself from The Suffering. The Lich is the leader of a large legion of ghouls called The Black Covenant, who still serve him despite him now being a subordinate of Lilith and Alessia, whom he serves as Keeper of Tomes. Somewhere in the dark world lies The Necropolis, an ominous keep where can be found The Lich's Tomb. Its location is fiercely guarded by its master, as the tomb is home to volumes of unspeakable power and forbidden knowledge and magics. When Alexander was fully possessed by the returned Mad Lord Havoc, Lilith temporarily restored his soul to the only suitable host, The Lich. Together they managed to weaken Havoc enough to force him back to the darkness, where he was later vanquished. Appearance The Lich is the undead form of Alexander Vries, and thus, still bears a vague but noticeable resemblance to him. It has gray decaying skin, a withered body, with dirty gray hair and brightly glowin green eyes. It wears the same bracers that Alex wears, but now a soft gray in color. It has chains around, and through its body, remnants of its time bound to the cursed soul of Fendrania. He wears a belt made of intricate bone, followed by long and tattered garments that cover his entire lower body. He wears Alexander's real wedding ring, as it is his Item of Living. Personality Unlike his living counterpart, The Lich, is ultimately, only loyal to himself. He is cold, capable of great malice, and with the exception of his love for Jessica, has no emotional attachment to virtually any of Alexander's companions whatsoever. He is however a very cautious being, who doesn't take any risks and only acts when the completion of his goals is guaranteed. Despite his status as undead, he is aware of the danger of Alex venturing into the dark world. However, this has nothing to do with him caring about the man, and instead is a concern over his own existence. A highly cunning and wise individual, he has immense knowledge of both The Gallows and its nightmare reflection, and used both to attain great power for himself, and as a bargaining tool. He harbored great ambition, as he saught to be the sole ruler of the swamp. With self preservation being his greatest concern, he willingly accepted Lilith's offer to serve her, however only with assurance that his tomb, and its contents, would remain under his knowledge alone. Abilities & Powers The Lich is a vastly powerful dark specter. A master of necromancy, he raised thousands of ghouls from death to serve him. As a Lich, he is virtually impossible to kill unless his item of living is destroyed, which he has taken great measures to prevent, enchanting his wedding ring with several protective spells; demonstrating his knowledge of various magical schools, not just dark magics. He is capable of casting several kinds of curses, from fatiguing his enemies, to inflicting great amounts of pain. He also knows how to cast incredibly dangerous spells, but what these may be are unknown, only that he is the only one who knows them thanks to his tomb. Category:Undead Category:People Category:Antagonists Category:Leader